


A Christmas Story

by middayrambling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middayrambling/pseuds/middayrambling
Summary: When Chat Noir and Ladybug exchange Christmas presents one night, neither one of them is expecting to see their gifts at school the next day.





	A Christmas Story

It was only a few days before Christmas and Marinette was ecstatic. Christmas was her favorite time of the year. With all of the presents, the celebrations, and the time to spend with her friends, Marinette couldn’t think of anything better.

As always, Marinette had decided to make all of her friends personalized gifts this year and, yet again, she was rushing to finish everything in time. Even though she had gotten a head start on the process by purchasing all of the necessary materials nearly a month in advance, she had spent a little too long working on her gift to a certain someone.

“What am I going to do, Tikki?” Marinette groaned, “There’s no way that I’m going to be able to finish all of these in time - and I haven’t even started on my present for Adrien yet!”

Tikki giggled as she watched her young charge throw herself dramatically down against her chaise. “You’ll be fine, Marinette. I’m sure you’ll get everything done in time - you are Ladybug after all!”

Marinette sighed, “I just hope Hawkmoth doesn’t keep me too busy.”

Suddenly, Marinette heard screams in the distance. Her head shot up and she looked out the window to see plumes of smoke in the distance. With a sigh, Marinette stood.

“Tikki, spots on!”

__________________________________

“And… that’s it I’m done!” Marinette said with a tired smile as she finished wrapping her very last gift. “Finally, I thought I would never finish these.”

“Just in time too! You’re going to be late for patrol.” Tikki said, glancing at the clock next to Marinette’s desk.

“What?” Marinette exclaimed as she shot up from her seat on the ground where she had spent the last several hours stitching and wrapping presents. “Tikki, spo - ah!” Somehow, Marinette had managed to trip as she stood and, at the same time, kicked over her meticulously organized pile of gifts.

“Oh no,” Marinette groaned. Hurriedly, she began to sort through the mess trying to find the gift for Chat Noir. As she searched, she threw all the others behind her - Alya’s Ladybug mittens, Nino’s music note scarf, Adrien’s black sweater. Finally, she found it!

“Tikki, spots on!”

__________________________________

 She found Chat Noir sitting on top of their favorite rooftop before patrol, nervously fiddling with something in his hands. As she swung into the spot next to him, he looked up at her with a wide smile.

“Meow-ry Christmas, Bug!”

Ladybug huffed out a laugh. “Merry Christmas to you too, kitty.”

She saw Chat’s eyes go wide as he noticed the present she still held in her hand.

“Is that for me?” He asked, smirking at her. At her nod, he continued, “My Lady! You shouldn’t have! You paws-itively spoil me.”

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug responded drily, “ha ha, Chat. But I thought it would be nice since it’s our first Christmas as partners so, uh, Merry Christmas.”

Chat’s smile softened at the uncharacteristic display of nerves from Ladybug as he took his gift from her. “Thank you, my Lady. I actually thought the same thing. Um, here.” With that, he looked down at the ground so far beneath them and thrust her gift at her. “I’m sorry it’s not wrapped as well as your’s. I, um, don’t usually have anyone to wrap presents for, um, so I tried to Google it? But, I still - it didn’t really - it still doesn’t look good.”

Ladybug smiled at him as she retrieved the poorly wrapped present from her partner’s hands and playfully bumped her shoulder against his, “It looks perfect to me, kitty. Thank you for the gift.”

After the reassurance from his Lady, Chat’s flirtatious attitude returned in full force. “Well? Aren’t you going to open it?”

Marinette huffed, “Of course I am! Why don’t you open yours too?”

“Brilliant idea, Bugaboo.” Chat winked at her.

Marinette smiled softly down at her gift as she unwrapped it. She gasped as she unveiled what was within - a beautiful gold necklace with a bright red ladybug pendant. It was simple and elegant and absolutely beautiful. She looked up at her partner to see him watching her nervously.

“I wasn’t sure what to get you, since, you know, secret identities and everything. If you don’t like it though, that’s cool. I can just take it back? Um, I can definitely get you something else - something better.”

“Chat,” Ladybug interrupted him gently, “It’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you, chaton.”

“Well, um, I’m glad you like it then.”

The two of them sat like that for a moment, neither one wanting to break the comfortable silence that had settled over them. Eventually, Chat Noir spoke, “Well, bug, I can’t wait to see what you got me. I’m sure it’s going to be paws-itively purr-fect.”

“You used that one already today.” Ladybug deadpanned back, though her stomach was filled with butterflies as Chat began to open his gift. Shifting uncomfortably from her perch on the edge of the building, Marinette looked out at the beautiful Parisian skyline in an attempt to calm her nerves. The sound of rustling wrapping paper beside her stopped suddenly and she could hear nothing except silence. Wringing her fingers together in her lap, Marinette looked up at her partner to see him holding her gift almost reverently in his hands.

“Ladybug…” Chat breathed, finally looking up at her with tears in his eyes. “Its - this is- It’s perfect. Thank you. Did you - did you make it yourself?”

“Yeah, I did,“ Ladybug admitted quietly. “I was going to get you something Ladybug themed as a joke but who is Ladybug without her Chat Noir? So I made something that shows that.”

Chat looked down again at the scarf he held in his hands. It was black with green trim and red spots. Down at the bottom of it, something caught his eye. It was a green paw print with a ladybug sewn in the middle of it. Without another thought, he launched himself at Ladybug and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Surprised, Ladybug’s arms came up to wrap around Chat as well.

“Chat?” She began uneasily.

“No one’s ever made something like this for me before.” He admitted quietly in her ear. “I’m just - thank you,”

Ladybug tightened her grip around him and hooked her chin on his shoulder. Their positioning was rather uncomfortable as they were sitting next to each other, with their bodies turned at a peculiar angle and wrapped around each other. Neither of them would have changed a thing.

__________________________________

 At school the next day, Marinette walked into the school building hefting several large bags, each filled with the gifts she had handmade for her classmates. As she walked into the classroom, everyone’s eyes turned to stare at her in surprise.

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” Marinette grinned at the class.

“Wow,” Alya commented to Nino, “I never thought I would see the day when Marinette gets to class on time - and she’s 15 minutes early!”

Marinette frowned good-naturedly at her best friend before depositing her rather large (and heavy) load on her desk, in addition to her scarf and overcoat. She hurried back outside to grab the one bag she had left outside the door - she had been unable to open the door with her hands as full as they were. Bending down to pick up the last bag, she heard a “Merry Christmas, Marinette!” from down the hallway.

“Merry Christmas,” she responded brightly, standing up to see who it was, only to see Adrien Agreste walking towards her. She froze for a second as he approached her, wearing a new scarf that she’d never seen on him before. Looking closer at the scarf, she felt like someone had poured ice water down her back. It was her scarf, the one she’d made for Chat. But - no. It couldn’t be. The necklace she was wearing now in plain sight grew warmer on her chest. It seemed like Adrien’s eyes were drawn to the pendant he had given to her and he stopped moving. They stood there like that, frozen, just staring at each other, until Marinette whispered, “Chat?”

Adrien grinned at her. “My Lady.” He smiled, bowing playfully towards her, “Of course its you, Marinette.” Marinette still stood frozen in front of the door to the classroom. Suddenly, Adrien smirked at her, the famous Chat Noir look, one she never thought to see on Adrien of all people, and he quickly moved towards her, crowding her against the wall. “My Lady - Marinette,” he murmured.

“Chat,” she whispered, before reaching up and tangling her fingers in his hair. He rested his forehead against hers as she whispered again, “Adrien.” He leaned down to kiss her just as she moved forward to do the same.

Too soon, they were interrupted by screams from inside the classroom as well as Chloe’s voice, “Well it was ugly! What was I supposed to tell her?”

“Duty calls, Chat.”

Adrien beamed back at her. “Plagg, claws out.”

“Tikki, spots on.”

fin.


End file.
